How To Take Care Of
by Rain109
Summary: How to take care of the Hetalia characters! Cute and funny! Join these cute lists!
1. Introduction

So, I read this one thing called "How to take care of a Hoody", thought it was cute, so decided to write somethings like that. Hetalia based. (Btw, here is the link to it in case you are into CreepyPastas and like Hoody, art/How-to-Take-Care-of-a-Hoody-376581767)

Here are some of the characters I shall be doing (Character requests are welcome! Leave them in the comments!):

America

Canada

England

Italy

Germany

Russia

France

Japan

China

Etc. . .

Again, please leave requests and comments!


	2. America (Alfred)

**Please excuse any mistakes**

How to take care of an America:

1. Alfred has tons of self pride

2. No matter what you do, he will never lose that pride

3. NEVER

4. Play along with the act that he is a hero

5. Or he'll prove it to you

6. By putting you into a dangerous situation

7. And saving you

8. That may sound cute

9. But 90% of the time

10. It fails

11. And you almost die

12. Don't let him have McDonalds

13. He'll get fat off of it

14. and blame you

15. Always make last minute plans when he asks you to play baseball with him

16. He'll crush you

17. Literally

18. And then try to save you heroically

19. Once again, I said "try"

20. Hold him tight during thunderstorms

21. He does not like thunder

22. Or storms

23. But he likes cuddling

24. So do lots of that

25. When he offers you his jacket on a cold day, don't take it

26. Five minutes later he'll complain that he's cold and you'll have to give it back

27. DONT

28. FORGET

29. HIS BIRTHDAY

30. He will cry

31. For days

32. You'll feel guilty

33. Make it up to him by getting him McDonalds

34. Just don't let him get his usual

35. Get him a salad

36. Assure him it's good

37. Or he won't eat it

38. Don't let Alfred watch horror movies

38. He won't sleep

40. Ever

41. He will crawl into your bed at night

42. Hug you so tight that you can't breath

43. And wake you up every two seconds to make sure you are alive

44. Respect him and his country

45 And he will respect you and yours

46. Bloody hell, who let Alfred watch a horror movie?!

47. What did I say about horror movies?!

48. And it was saw!

49. NEVER

50. LET

51. ALFRED

52. WATCH

53. SAW

54. Two seconds will quickly be changed to never even going to sleep

55. Listen to me when I tell you

56. No

57. Fudging

58. Horror movies. . .

59. What the hell?! Who let him play Slender?!

60. Fuck it

61. Nothing scary for America

62. No scary games

63. No scary movies

64. No scary stories

65. No scary outfits

66. (Yes France, I'm talking about you)

67. NOTHING!

68. Make up for the loss of scary stuff by getting him McDonalds

69. Get him a salad

70. He'll ask why, now

71. Tell him what's in the burgers in chicken nuggets

72. He'll make you eat those disgusting burgers and chicken nuggets

73. And them save you from them

74. Like the hero he is

75. But the most import thing

76. Never leave your Alfred alone

77. He will be sad

78. And alone

79. And feel left out

80. Spend every waking hour by his side

81. Letting him save you heroically

82. Snuggling with him

83. And always

84. No matter what the situation

85. Love your Alfred

86. An unloved Alfred is a scared Alfred

87. Never leave your Alfred unloved

88. Alfred

89. Needs

90.. You

91. To

92. Be

93. His

94. Lois Lane

95. To

96. His

97. Superman

98. Forever

99. Last and final step:

100. For the good of this list and for you

101. Accept his proposal


	3. Canada (Matthew)

How to take care of a Canadian:

1. Matthew is shy

2. Matthew is sensitive

3. Matthew's voice is soft

4. Listen closely so you can hear him

5. Matthew is adorable

6. Tell him

7. Watch him blush

8. Squeal at that

9. Canada likes to cuddle

10. Cuddle with him

11. Watch him blush

12. Squeal at that

13. Canada isn't often noticed

14. He cries because he thinks no one cares about him

15. Prove him wrong by spending time with him

16. Tell him that at least Alfred notices him

17. Comfort him when he cries about everyone thinking him as his brother

18. Tell him he's the only one that matters to him

19. Call him Mattie

20. He will blush at that

21. Keep the 2p!s away from him

22. They scare him

23. Will make him cry

24. You will feel bad

25. Try and beat the 2p!s up

26. Fail

27. End up in the hospital

28. Mattie will cry for you

29. And you will regret not keeping the 2p!s away from him

30. Lesson learned

31. Randomly use cute, cheesy pick up lines with him

32. They make him blush

33. And it's really cute

34. Don't let Kumajiro get too close to you

35. Matt will get jealous

36. And think you like his bear better

37. Prove him wrong by spending time with him

38. Don't let Canada get too confident

39. Or he'll start a war

40. Fail because he is too nice

41. cry

42. and give up

43. You will feel bad

44. Let him read this list to make him feel better

45. Regret it when you realize it had all of your feelings wrapped up in here

46. Asked to be excused for the rest of your life

47. Accept his hug when he tries to comfort you

48. Don't let Matt read the fanfiction have have up on your phone

49. He won't know what to think of it

50. And things will get really awkward

51. Like

52. Really

53. Unless he is drunk

54. Which he REALLY shouldn't be

55. Anyways

56. If he finds your fanfiction and he is drunk

57. You may end up LARPing with him. . .

58. And you better enjoy it

59. Enjoy it while it lasts

60. If Matt gets drunk

61. And wake up with a hangover

62. And cries

63. And regrets his life

64. Cries about being invsible

65. Cries about not feeliings import

66. Cries about how much he hates himself for being shy

67. Confess to him

68. Let your love spill out like an endless waterful of hope

69. Hug him

70. Let him know you're there for him

71. Forever

72. And always

73. It will help to ease the pain

74. Cry with him

75. And if you are not crying or at least thinking of crying while you read this

76. You must not love him as much as you think

77. You're heart must not be big enough for a warm, kind, invisible Canadian

78. You do not deserve him

79. You do not deserve his love

80. Pack your bags and leave now

81. Hurry

82. Before he gets too attached

83. Don't cry as you walk out the door forever

84. Because if you can't even cry for someone who loves you

85. You have no right to cry at all

86. But if you did cry

87. Congratz

88. You have a heart

89. You care

90. You love

91. You are loved

92. You deserve him

93. So savour him

94. While he is around

95. Matthew likes maple syrup

96. A lot

97. Make pancakes

98. Get some milk

99. And eat the pancakes, syrup, and milk while you cry in each others arms

100. Because that's what true love is

101. Maple syrup

102. And a Canadian


End file.
